


Dead Time Tells No Tales

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote a while back for the 50th anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Time Tells No Tales

Dear Doctor, 

Dead time tells no tales  
As the old phrase once went,  
The clock has now failed.  
The hands of time are bent.

Dead time tells no tales,  
All people fell through  
And the children wailed,  
The numbers are few.

Dead time tells no tales:  
What ever could it mean?  
That in the end we all will bail,  
The ending you have seen.

Dead time tells no tales,  
Laid down on a rock,  
Now every man has hailed.  
Tick-rock goes the clock.

With all best meanings,  
The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know my grammar isn't the best. Sorry. Please comment!


End file.
